Hooks Lass
by Let-me-go-now
Summary: Hook decides that Emma needs someone to warn her against her reckless behavior by giving her a strong lesson. Warning: Spanking


Hook paced back and forth debating whether his course of action was the right one to take. He loved Emma, and he understood how hard it was for her to be the savior and carry that burden. But she had become too reckless as of late and he needed to make an impression. Allowing her to run off and put her life in danger was not something he wanted to live with and if punishing her made her think twice before acting rashly then that was what he must do.

He opened the box he had secured from Gold, another magical hand that would work for 3-4 hours. More than enough time to get the job done before turning back into the hooked man he was. He prepared his cabin quarter for her arrival and took a deep breath.

Emma arrived preparing for what she assumed was going to be a knock out fight where Hook told her she was behaving recklessly and she yelled back that she was the savior and as a pirate he did not get to judge her until they ended the argument between the sheets. She was in for quite the surprise.

Entering the cabin, she took a firm stance preparing to fight. Hook for his part put on his most devilish grin and approached her with a sway in his step. He wrapped his non-hooked arm around her waste and drew her in for a long kiss. Catching her off guard and keeping her appeased.

"Wow, that was unexpected Hook," Emma said as they parted lips

"Love, I am full of surprises, lets talk shall we?" He countered drawing her to the bed next to him.

She sat beside him pleased that he was being so rational, she thought this would be an easy argument and sex would be much higher on eh agenda.

"Emma, I understand that as the savior you have a lot of responsibilities, you are faced with a great deal of pressure and sometimes when you have so many things to face you do so in that delightful headstrong manner of yours that I have come to love. I also know though, that you have come to put your life in danger far too many times of late purely by not listening to us or asking for help. We are all here to help you- "

"Yes and I need to keep all of you safe! You don't understand how I would feel if any of you died because I failed to protect you!" She interjected

"Lass, I do. You would be unable to get out of bed, and when you did you would wander aimlessly doing nothing with no plans for adventure or hope. Every moment would be agony and your body would be that of cement unable to move. Being Keelhauled through the ocean would be a better fate than to lose one of us, yes?" he said taking her chin in his hand and forcing her to look at him.

She stared back in awe and with some trepidation. This is exactly how she felt and yet he knew it so well. "How did you know that?" She queried.

"Because love that is how I would feel should I lose you." He stated simply.

Her breathe gave out as she was caught off guard. For a moment both sat there looking at the other with a new understanding and Emma for once felt a guilt she had not experienced before.

"Perhaps you are correct that I need to be more careful, I would not wish such a painful fate on you, after all Rum can't cure everything." She tried to tease.

"That is a start love but you have put yourself at risk more times that I can count on my lonely one hand and I need to make sure you do not out yourself at risk in future." He revealed his other arm, hook less and secure with the magic hand. "Gold leant me this, though he does not know my intentions for it. Emma I love you but I need you to know that there will be someone to hold you accountable when you put your life in danger, no lass of mine can be that reckless."

Emma's face turned to a state of confusion as she wondered what he meant, he slowly encircled her waste and quickly flipped her over his lap, placing on leg over hers to secure them. Suddenly Emma was all too aware of what he meant.

"Hook, you can't do this! I'm a grown woman, you cannot think it is acceptable to…to punish me!" she cried as he rested his hand on her backside.

"Love, I know you feel that way, and right you should. You have been alone in caring for yourself for too long. But I care for you. I care enough to hold you accountable when you have acted rashly and I'm sorry lass but that means a proper thumping."

She began to squirm over his lap in an attempt to get away and he realized how enjoyable he found this situation. Emma, the savior across his knee for a spanking, writhing, may be one of his most treasured memories. He told himself to commit it to memory. But he still needed to deal with the task at hand. He knew that merely addressing her as an adult was not going to help her come to terms with her situation so he decided on another tactic.

He smacked her once, and she instantly stilled. "Emma, you were a naughty girl. Putting your life in danger, not listening to those around you, running off. Those are all things bad lasses do. And what happens to bad girls?"

Emma stilled. What did happen to bad girls? She felt that she had always been one, it had always been acceptable and yet-and yet there had to be a time when it wasn't. When she had been both a good and a bad girl. "They are punished" she whispered, both to Hook and herself.

"Yes, bad girls are punished. Do you think you have been a bad girl? Putting yourself in danger and acting recklessly?" He waited, holding his breath that she would see she had.

Emma for her part did not want to agree. It was her birth right to have to take charge and lead everyone, shouldn't she get to be reckless? And yet as she tried to tell him she disagreed she could not help but think back to his assessment of loss. She felt a horrible sensation of guilty gnawing away at her stomach as she laid there and she had to admit her was right. Hook could feel her mind reeling and gave her time. This could not be rushed. She had to acquiesce.

"Yes, I…was a bad girl." She replied softly

"And what happens to bad girls?" Hook asked

"They are punished" she replied louder this time

"And do you think you should be punished?"

Emma stalled, she did not want to be spanked, it was humiliating but her guilt overtook her- "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I should be punished. "She all but spat in frustration.

Hook slapped her upturned backside smartly for her response cautioning "watch that tone lass, you aren't in any position to be getting cheeky."

He let her breathe for a moment before continuing. "Emma, you were a bad girl and you need to be punished. You are getting a proper spanking, depending on how you behave that will be it love. But I swear to the gods of all the seas in both kingdoms that if you put yourself in danger again after this I will spank you before bed and again before breakfast every night for a fortnight to ensure you listen!" With that he began to smack her in earnest.

He spanked her right side then her left hard alternating between the two. He left no room between spanks for her to find any rest. He moved with precision up and down her bum, and down her thighs.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. "stop it!" Emma protested

"Yes love?" Hook countered, keeping her trapped but halting for the moment

"That is enough, I understand" Emma said, hoping that Hook would be lenient and stop there.

"Oh love, we are only just starting. That was the warm up. You've been quite the naughty lass, and naughty lasses do not get to keep their knickers on." Before Emma could react Hook had her skirt up higher than necessary and his fingers hooked into her panty's working them down her legs at a crawl to let the message sink in. Emma tried to reach back but he slapped her hands away. "Tut, tut love, I clearly cannot trust you with your own safety so why should I trust you with your clothes? These undergarments are coming down so my hand is not inhibited from its task."

With that he whisked her panties to her ankles and left them there so that she may feel how useless they were in protecting her. He then refocused on his target. He needed to make sure she felt this lesson for days.

"Alright love, now let's see if we can turn this lovely pale pink rose bum of yours into a glowing ruby red shall we?" Without waiting for a response that he was sure would come with curses that would make any sailor proud he lit into her. He worked his way up and down her ass heating it up. Paying special attention to the center then tilting her a bit to access the under-curve where chair meets backside. He smacked her until she was writhing across his knee promising to be a good girl.

"Alright love, let's go over this. Why are you being punished?"

Emma inhaled a few times to be able to speak. Her ass felt like it was on fire and she knew she wouldn't sit for days. Hook knew she was trying to catch her breath and waited. Emma finally spoke, her voice cracking "Because I was reckless, I didn't listen. I put myself in dangers and that wasn't safe."

Hook was pleased with her answer but he still needed to push this. "And in future will you swear not to endangers yourself?"

Emma hesitated" You know I can't promise that I'm the savior DAMN IT HOOK!" Hook had hoped it would not come to this but he was prepared for her obstinacy. He had hidden a wooden hairbrush behind him to use should she fight and she had just begun to feel it's sting.

"Emma, I had hoped you would be reasonable, but there is an important difference between being the bait in a well thought out group plan and just running in half cocked. And you will learn that whether it means you are able to sit tonight or by the next full moon." With that he began to apply the wooden brush to her backside with vigor. She kicked and screamed.

"Hook, I will get you for this! You will regret ever trying on that hand if it is the last thing I do!"

Hook decided to up the ante. "Sir, you are in no position to fight me, Hook is a bit informal and allows you leverage. You will address me as sir little girl."

"In your delusional fantasies!" Emma screamed

With that Hook had had enough. "Little girl, when we are done here you will be stripped naked and you will stand in front of the galley window with your red arse on display for any one who happens by to see. A lesson in humility is badly needed. Now I am going to blister your backside until you stop this so I would give up now." With that he continued to smack her until he felt her body cave to his demands. Feeling her relax he began again:

"Lass why are you being punished?"

Emma having finally caved decided to cooperate. Her guilt had won out and she was physically exhausted. "I was a bad girl, I put myself in dangers and am being punished for it."

"And will you do so again?"

".no"

"No what?" Hook pressed solely for his own amusement.

"No…SIR." Emma replied with cheek.

"Good, and what happens to little lasses who are naughty?" Hook asked, now wanting to enjoy this as Emma squirmed across his lap at the use of the word "naughty."

"They are punished sir." She replied

"Yes, and how are they punished?" He queried, delighting in her now writhing across his lap in embarrassment.

"Hook don't make me say it." SMACK Hook landed a slap on her bum so forceful she gasped.

"That's sir to you little lass. Now, how are you being punished?" He smiled despite himself and he watched her body as she internally debated whether to save her pride or her hide.

She decided on her hide, and rightly guess he would want a thorough description of her punishment. "they are put across your knee and have their panties taken down and spanked until they won't sit for days. SIR."

Hook ignored her jab with her exasperated "sir" and pressed on "Yes they are so that they never behave so again. Now you have twelve more with the brush coming. You are to count them and say sir after each or that one will not count. Understood?"

"yes sir."

"Good, let's begin."

CRACK

"one sir!" Emma yelled, these smacks were the hardest of all, she didn't think she could stand 11 more.

CRACK "two sir" CRACK "three sir" CRACK "Four sir" he continued to her twelfth and aimed it particularly low on her under-curve. She would feel that one in the morning.

Emma lay across his lap panting as Hook took in the view. The love of his life, this head strong, independent woman; was lying across his lap half naked, with a red arse that he had spanked into submission. She had wiggled and writhed under his hand and ministrations and he wanted more. But for now the punishment needed to be completed. "All right lass, you fought me so you know there is a final step."

Emma tensed, she hadn't thought he would go through with his threat. "Hook…" She was silenced with a single smack.

Hook stood her up. And began to undress her, Emma moved his hands to do it herself to which he slapped them away saying "naughty girls can't be trusted to remove their own clothes lass." He tried to hide his smug smile and she dropped her hands. He unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it haphazardly to the ground. Then he made quick work of her bra so she stood half naked before him. Then unceremoniously he unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the ground, and finally stooped down to untangle her long forgotten panty's from her ankles. There she stood naked before him and oh did he want to take her. But for now a lesson needed to be learned.

He walked her towards the window and turned her so her bum was facing out. "alright lass, you will stand here stark naked for the world to see with your well punished arse on display until I think you have learned to mind me in future. You will not move or cover up otherwise I will make you sit in front of the window on that very sore bum of yours. For your sake I hope no one wanted to take a stroll just now otherwise they will have a marvelous view of your ruby red cheeks."

Emma blushed but feared he would make good on his threat. Each second was torture as she feared being exposed. Finally, he allowed her to leave and she ran to the bed to hide. "one lass thing love, it would be appropriate to thank me for taking the time to ensure your safety." Hook said with a smug grin on his face as he took in his love.

"Hook…you're a real ass you know that?" Emma said with a grin on her face.

"Well at least I'm a pale one unlike yours," he countered back leaning in for a kiss. She did not need her clothes for the rest of the night, and neither did he.


End file.
